Mikael
Mikael jest głową rodziny Mikaelson. Ma żonę o imieniu Esther i szóstkę dzieci: Elijah, Rebekah, Kola, Finna, Henrika oraz pierworodną córkę, Freię. Jest również ojczymem Niklausa. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w retrospekcjach z 1922 roku, jako osoba, która poszukuje Klausa i Rebekah. Później dowiadujemy się, że został pogrzebany przez pewną czarownicę, Abby Bennett. Kiedy zostaje odnaleziony i obudzony przez Jeremy'ego i Katherine, postanawia znaleźć Klausa z pomocą braci Salvatore i go zabić jego własną bronią. W odcinku Homecoming, zostaje zabity przez Klausa, ale w From a Cradle to a Grave wraca wskrzeszony przez Davinę. Jest jej całkowicie posłuszny dzięki magicznej bransoletce, jednak kiedy Kaleb uwalnia go od zaklęcia, staje się wolny. Za swój cel obiera zabicie bękarta, Klausa. Historia X wiek, Królestwo Norwegii Mikael urodził się w wiosce w Europie Północnej, w Królestwie Norwegii. Kiedy był małym chłopcem, wychowywał się ze swymi rodzicami i był im bardzo posłuszny. Bał się swego ojca, lecz uważał jego surową dyscyplinę za właściwą. W pewnym momencie Mikael poznał czarownicę o imieniu Esther, w której się zakochał. Szybko się pobrali i byli bogatymi właścicielami ziemskimi. Kobieta porzuciła swoją magię i zajmowała się domem, a jej mąż, wiking, często wyjeżdżał na długie wyprawy. Przez pierwszy rok małżeństwa nie doczekali się dziecka, co zaniepokoiło kobietę, która w tajemnicy przed Mikaelem zwróciła się po pomoc do swej siostry. Niedługo na świecie pojawiła się ich pierwsza córka, Freya, która szybko stała się oczkiem w głowie swego tatusia. Kolejne dziecko, Finn, również było bardzo kochane i rozpieszczane przez Mikaela. Po powrocie z jednej z wypraw, mężczyzna dowiedział się o śmierci uwielbianej Frei z powodu plagi (co w rzeczywistości było wersją wymyśloną przez Esther) i załamał się, postanawiając uciec wraz z żoną z Europy. Przyjaciółka Ayana, także czarownica, poradziła im, aby udali się na ziemie poza morzami, gdzie tubylcy zostali pobłogosławieni nadprzyrodzonymi darami i gdzie mogliby żyć bez chorób. Mikael, Esther i Ayana osiedlili się w Nowym Świecie (później znanym jako Ameryka), konkretnie w dzisiejszym Mystic Falls. X wiek, Nowy Świat thumb|left|260px|Mikael i Esther.Jednakże Nowy Świat nie był tak spokojny jak spodziewała się para, szczególnie podczas pełni księżyca - sąsiednią wioskę zamieszkiwały dzieci księżyca, czyli wilkołaki. Żyli z nimi w pokoju, ukrywając się w jaskini podczas ich transformacji. Małżeństwo Esther i Mikaela zawisło na włosku ze względu na jego głęboki smutek oraz izolację od świata. Mężczyzna odwrócił się od żony, która po pewnym czasie zdradziła go, nie mówiąc mu ani słowa o romansie. Owocem owego występku czarownicy był ich drugi syn, Klaus. Po jego narodzinach Mikael odżył i z radością powitał dziecko na świecie, obdarzając go niezmierzoną miłością ojcowską. Niebawem rodzina powiększyła się o kolejne pociechy, którym nadano imiona Kol, Rebekah oraz Henrik. frame|Mikael znęca się nad Klausem.Mężczyzna wychowywał swe dzieci na wojowników - już od najmłodszych lat zabierał je na polowania i uczył chwytać zwierzynę. Klaus obawiał się go ze względu na niekontrolowany gniew, co sprawiło, że utracił pewność siebie. Mikael stawał się coraz mniej dumny z niego, a za sprawą Esther, która jeszcze bardziej osłabiła syna, chcąc ukryć swą zdradę, znienawidził chłopca i uznał go za bezwartościowego. Pewnego razu, kiedy był on jeszcze dzieckiem, poszedł z Elijah, by poćwiczyć strzelanie z kuszy. Kiedy chybił, Mikael podszedł do niego i odebrał mu broń, stwierdzając, że nie jest wojownikiem. Niklaus próbował przeprosić ojca, ale ten uznał go za słabeusza i zaczął go kopać, usprawiedliwiając to chęcią uczynienia go silniejszym oraz bardziej odpornym na ból. Elijah starał się powstrzymać mężczyznę, ale bał się, że on też zostanie zbity, czym zagroził mu Mikael. thumb|left|200px|Mikael po biciu Klausa.Innym razem Mikael pobił Niklausa, aż ten był półżywy, ponieważ bezpodstawnie oskarżył go o kradzież noża, który w rzeczywistości zabrała Rebekah. Po pewnym czasie mężczyzna przyłapał syna na tworzeniu drewnianych zabawek nożem myśliwskim. Wpadł we wściekłość i biczując go oraz bijąc, niemal doprowadził do jego śmierci. Krzyki chłopaka zmartwiły jego rodzeństwo, które przyszło mu na odsiecz. thumb|200px|Rebekah prawie zabija ojca.Elijah próbował rozdzielić ojca i brata, ale został odepchnięty przez Mikaela, który wrócił do karania Niklausa. Zrozpaczona Rebekah przyszła do szopy, niosąc w rękach miecz i wskazując nim na ojca. Mężczyzna jeszcze bardziej się zezłościł, zabrał swoją broń, a następnie wyszedł. Tej nocy jego córka przyszła z nożem do jego sypialni, zamierzając zabić go za pomiatanie Klausem, ale Elijah powstrzymał ją. Kiedy Klaus dorósł, wyzwał ojca na pojedynek, by udowodnić mu swoją wartość. Mikael wyśmiał go i powiedział, że zabierze mu naszyjnik po pokonaniu go. Szybko powalił syna na ziemię i rozciął jego łańcuszek. Wówczas chłopiec wpadł w szał i raz po razie uderzał ojca, a nawet zranił go mieczem, odzyskując wisiorek. Wtedy Mikael natarł po raz ostatni, przeszywając ramię Niklausa ostrzem swej broni, po czym pozostawił go w lesie na pastwę losu. thumb|left|200px|Mikael pokonuje Klausa.Pewnego dnia, widząc towarzyski pojedynek na miecze Elijah i Niklausa, Mikael zirytował się, zauważając jak jego młodszy syn popisuje się i wygłupia. Po zakończeniu walki podszedł do Elijah, odebrał mu broń i zaatakował Klausa. Pokonał chłopaka, a następnie pouczył go ostrymi słowami. thumb|200px|Mikael przekonuje żonę do przemiany.Zaciekawieni przemianami wilkołaków, Klaus i jego najmłodszy brat, Henrik, wymknęli się z domu podczas pełni księżyca. Zakończyło się to niespodziewaną tragedią - Henrik został zabity przez jednego z osadników, a Niklaus przyniósł jego zwłoki do domu. Po odmowie pomocy ze strony Ayany, Mikael uprosił swą żonę, by ochroniła ich rodzinę. Stało się tak, jak sobie życzył - wszyscy prócz Esther zostali przemienieni w wampiry, czyli stworzenia szybsze i silniejsze od wilkołaków. Mężczyzna napoił dzieci winem z domieszką krwi Tatii, a niedługo potem zabił je, przeszywając ich serca mieczem. thumb|left|200px|Mikael każe dzieciom się pożywić.Ponieważ natura dążyła do równowagi, wampiryzm niebawem stał się klątwą - Mikael, tak jak reszta przemienionych, cierpiał z powodu promieni słonecznych, nie mógł dotykać kwiatów rosnących pod drzewem białego dębu. Okazało się również, że życie Pierwotnych może zostać odebrane za pomocą drewna owego drzewa. By temu zapobiec, roślina została spalona, lecz Mikael wyciosał w tajemnicy jeden jedyny kołek, który pozostawił sobie na własny użytek. frame|Mikael i Elijah związują Klausa.Niedługo później głód stał się bardzo odczuwalny, szczególnie dla Klausa, który zabił swą ofiarę, co doprowadziło do ujawnienia się jego wilczego genu. Widząc przemianę chłopaka w hybrydę, Mikael uzmysłowił sobie, iż nie jest jego ojcem. Uznał go za potwora i wypaczenia natury. Zmusił Esther do wyciszenia jego wilczej strony i wraz z Elijah przykuł krzyczącego o pomoc Niklausa do drewnianej belki. Czarownica wykonała czar, czym osłabiła potomka. Później Mikael wytropił kochanka żony, Ansela. Zabił go oraz całą jego rodzinę, co zapoczątkowało wojnę pomiędzy wilkołakami i wampirami. Po śmierci Esther, dzieci odwróciły się od ojca, oskarżając go o zabójstwo matki. Uciekły przed nim, a Mikael spalił pół Europy, szukając je. 1702, Cadiz, Hiszpania Mikael przybywa do Hiszpanii z powodu niszczycielskiego błazeństwa Kola. Zabija tam konia Niklausa, Theo, po czym nabija jego głowę na włócznię, a potem podpala miasto. Jego dzieci uciekają przed nim, opuszczając Europę. 1919, Nowy Orlean W 1919 roku, 6 miesięcy po tym jak Marcel i Rebekah za sprawą zaklęcie Genevieve przywołują go, Mikael pojawia się na ulicach Nowego Orleanu i przegląda gazetę, którą dostał od czarownicy. Później Mikael pojawia się w Rousseau's i przygląda się Marcelowi i swojej córce. Po tym jak Rebekah odchodzi, Mikael podchodzi do Marcela i mówi mu jakim szczęściarzem jest i mówi mu, że jego dziewczyna wygląda jak jego żona. Następnie ujawnia kim jest i mówi mu, że obserwował go i wie do czego zdolny jest Marcel Gerard by uwolnić się od Klausa, nawet jeśli to by oznaczało przywołanie jedynego mężczyzny na świecie, który nienawidzi najbardziej Klausa i który jest znany jako "Niszczyciel". Wampir przyznaje się, że spalił już wiele takich miast jak Nowy Orlean, kiedy ścigał swoje dzieci. Obiecuje Marcelowi, że zostawi Rebekah w spokoju, ponieważ zawsze była jego ulubienicą, lecz w zamian chce dokładnej lokalizacji swoich synów. 1922, Chicago thumb|270px|Mikael jako szef policji.W 1922 roku Mikael przybywa do Chicago, podążając tropem swoich dzieci. Zostaje szefem miejscowej policji i wraz ze swoim oddziałem atakuje bar należący do czarownicy o imieniu Gloria, wiedząc, że przebywają tam Klaus oraz Rebekah. Ponieważ wysyła grad drewnianych pocisków, ci orientują się, iż zostali namierzeni i w pośpiechu uciekają. Jeszcze przed wyjściem, Niklaus zauracza Stefana, by zapomniał o ich istnieniu, dlatego kiedy Mikael spotyka się z mężczyzną i pokazuje mu rysy pamięciowe swych potomków, nie uzyskuje od niego żadnej wskazówki, a jego poszukiwania ponownie nie mają żadnego rezultatu. 1990 thumb|left|260px|Spoczywający w krypcie.W późnych latach dziewięćdziesiątych Mikael powraca na tereny swego dawnego domu, czyli do miasteczka Mystic Falls, gdzie pyta o sobowtóra pierwotnej Petrovej, Elenę Gilbert w celu odnalezienia jej i zapobiegnięcia temu, by wpadła w ręce Klausa. Chcąc ocalić córeczkę najlepszej przyjaciółki, czarownica Abby Bennett wykonuje czar, za pomocą którego więzi Mikaela w krypcie na cmentarzu w Charlotte. Wampir zostaje zasuszony, jego serce zatrzymuje się, a ciało jest obwiązane grubymi łańcuchami. W tym stanie spoczywa przez około dwadzieścia lat - aż do przybycia Jeremy'ego i Katherine. Pamiętniki wampirów Sezon 3 The Originals |-|Sezon 1= |-|Sezon 2= W The Map of Moments, kiedy Mikael zabija wilkołaka, zauważa wronę siedzą na drzewie. Chwilę później pojawia się Esther we własnej osobie. Obwinia męża o mieszanie się z jej wilczymi wartownikami. Mężczyzna rozpoznaje ją od razu. Mikael wykrzykuje, żeby nie wspominał o tym bękarcie. Esther poniża go, po czym mówi, żeby zrobił to, na co czekał tysiąc lat - uderzył ją. W chwili gdy wampir zamachuje się na nią z krzykiem, kobieta znika, po czym pojawia się za jego plecami. Mówi, że skoro wyrzucił to z siebie, nadszedł czas, aby porozmawiali o ich dzieciach. Jak się później okazuje, Esther zgodziła się na jedyny warunek współpracy Mikaela - możliwość zabicia Klausa. Pierwotny wypuścił Finna, przetrzymywanego przez Niklausa. Wygląd zewnętrzny Mikael jest mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Jest wysoki, ma krótkie blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Jak inni Pierwotni, ubiera się w arystokratyczny sposób, który najbardziej odzwierciedla strój jego syna - Elijah. Zazwyczaj nosi ciemne garnitury. Osobowość |-|Jako człowiek= Mikael był człowiekiem, który ponad wszystko cenił dumę. Należał do ludzi zimnych, agresywnych i podatnych na wybuchy gniewu. Pozostałe jego cechy to: wrogi, drobiazgowy, autorytatywny i wybuchowy - przez co Hayley w Always and Forever opisała go jako "dupka". Jako człowiek, Mikaela charakteryzowała jego duma, męstwo i poświęcenie dla rodziny. Jednakże używał też strachu do kontroli innych ludzi, szczególnie jego dzieci. Być może w głębi duszy Mikael wiedział, że Klaus nie jest jego własnym synem, i to było to, co podsycało jego nienawiść do niego w pierwszej kolejności, nawet przed tym jak Klaus przebudził swoją wilczą stronę. Mikael pochodził z epoki, gdzie większość ojców było surowych i wymagających i prawdopodobnie on sam też miał takiego ojca. Pewnie jego wszystkie dzieci były zdyscyplinowane, jednak tylko Klaus był bity, możliwe dlatego, że był najbardziej buntowniczy z rodzeństwa i był postrzegany jako "czarna owca" rodziny. Bijąc Klausa usprawiedliwiał się tym, że chce go uczynić silnym, oraz częściej zwracał się do niego jako "chłopcze" niż po imieniu. Jednak mimo gniewu i stosunku do Klausa to zależało mu na nim wystarczająco, by jego też przemienić w wampira. |-|Jako Pierwotny= Po przemianie w wampira jego męstwo stało się gniewem, a jego duma obsesją. Przez tysiąc lat Mikael próbował zniszczyć Klausa, ale w tym czasie nadal kochał swoją biologiczną rodzinę, mówiąc Elijah'owi i Rebece, że ich nigdy nie ścigał. Mikael gotów był zabijać i krzywdzić innych, aby dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o Niklausie. Podczas jego polowania na Klausa gotów był wyrwać serce Damonowi, gdyby Stefan nie powiedział mu gdzie znajduje się jego przybrany syn. Mikael wydaje się szczerze żałować tego, że w pewien sposób doprowadził do istnienia wampirów, co było jego motywacją do karmienia się drapieżnikami (wampirami), a nie niewinnymi ludźmi. Oznacza to, iż mimo wszystko, Mikael nadal zachował trochę moralności, ale był też hipokrytą, gdy zagroził, że zabije Elenę, jeśli Klaus nie wyjdzie na zewnątrz. Nie wiedząc, że to rzeczywiście Katherine, rzeczywiście wbił jej w plecy nóż. Mikael pokazał też swoją sadystyczną stronę. Podczas ścigania Klausa najpierw chciał go upokorzyć i udręczyć psychicznie, a dopiero potem zabić. Zdolności Mikael jest jednym z najpotężniejszych i najbardziej przerażających wampirów w nadprzyrodzonym świecie. W 1919 roku w Nowym Orleanie potrafił z łatwością pokonać Elijah, Klausa i Rebekę, którzy też są Pierwotnymi. Jedynie Alaric, który jest Ulepszonym Pierwotnym i Klaus w wilczej formie są silniejsi od niego. *'Siła' - jako ojciec Pierwotnych, Mikael był o wiele silniejszy od frame|Siła.nieśmiertelników, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Był w stanie odciąć głowy innym gatunkom zwykłym machnięciem ręki oraz roztrzaskać okna i drzwi przy użyciu bardzo małych obiektów. Pijąc wampirzą krew przez wieki Mikael był dużo silniejszy od reszty Pierwotnych. Było to widać, kiedy z łatwością pokonał swoje dzieci w Nowym Orleanie. Jednak nie wiadomo, czy jego siła rosła wraz z wiekiem. *'Szybkość' - jako najstarszy Pierwotny, Mikael był o wiele szybszy od nieśmiertelników, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Był w stanie wyprzedzić inne nadprzyrodzone istoty i przebiec odcinek trasę wielu kilometrów w czasie kilku minut. Jednak nie wiadomo, czy jego szybkość rosła wraz z wiekiem. *'Zmysły '- jako najstarszy Pierwotny, Mikael miał bardzo wyczulone zmysły, które wykraczają poza zmysły innych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Jednak nie wiadomo czy jego zmysły rosły wraz z wiekiem. *'Zręczność' - jako najstarszy Pierwotny, Mikael posiadał nadludzką zręczność. Mógł bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. *'Niezwykła odporność' - jako najstarszy Pierwotny, Mikael był odporny na wszystkie choroby. Był w stanie znieść o wiele więcej niż inne wampiry, wilkołaki, zwykli mieszańcy i ludzie. Nawet drewno i werbena nie jest w stanie na długo powstrzymać Pierwotnego. Jego odporność była bliska niezniszczalności, jako że żaden Pierwotny nigdy nie został rozczłonkowany. *'Szybka regeneracja' - jako najstarszy Pierwotny, rany zadane Mikaelowi goiły się szybciej niż innym wampirom, wilkołakom, zwykłym mieszańcom i ludziom. *'Perswazja' - jako najstarszy Pierwotny, Mikael mógł zahipnotyzować ludzi, wampiry i zwykłych mieszańców. Jednak nie był w stanie zahipnotyzować innych bytów nadprzyrodzonych. *'Kontrola snów - '''Pierwotne wampiry mogą kontrolować sny i podświadomość. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Kontrola emocji - Pierwotne wampiry mogą wyciszać emocje, sprawiać że zabijanie staje się łatwiejsze. Jednak ich człowieczeństwo zawsze będzie starało się'' powrócić. *'Nieśmiertelność '- Mikael był nieśmiertelny. Nie mógł się zestarzeć ani zachorować. Tylko kołek z Białego Dębu mógł go zabić. Mikael nie musiał jeść, pić i oddychać. Posiadał również doskonałą pamięć, oraz sprytną inteligencję. *'Kły - 'jak wszystkie wampiry, Mikael mógł wydobyć z zębów kły wraz z czerwonymi, krwawiącymi oczami. *'Dotykowa telepatia - Pierwotni są wstanie wyświetlić swoje wspomnienia innym istotom za pomocą dotyku. *'Odporność na Ostrze Papy Tunde' - Mikael jako jedyny Pierwotny wykazuje odporność na ostrze Papy Tunde i potrafi samodzielnie wyjąć je sobie z serca. Słabości *'Werbena - '''werbena frame|Śmierć Mikaela.osłabia Pierwotnych. Osoby które spożyły werbenę, lub noszą ją w biżuterii są odporne na ich hipnozę. Odporność Pierwotnych na werbenę jest większa, niż odporność zwykłych wampirów. *'Kołek z białego dębu -''' to od niego pochodzi nieśmiertelność Pierwotnych, i jest jedyną bronią mogącą ich zabić. Kołek po przebiciu Pierwotnego ulega spaleniu, wyjątkiem jest nieśmiertelny kołek z białego dębu (połączenie zwykłego z pierścieniem Gilberta). Mikael został uśmiercony jednym ze zwyczajnych kołków w odcinku Homecoming. *'Sztylety z popiołem białego dębu - '''srebrny sztylet z popiołem białego dębu jest w stanie unieruchomić Pierwotnego, na tak długi czas, jaki serce Pierwotnego jest nim przebite. *'Ukąszenie wilkołaka - nie zabija Pierwotnego, jednak go osłabia i powoduje halucynacje. Organizm Pierwotnego jest w stanie sam usunąć jad wilkołaka. Ponadto, Mikael wykazuje nadzwyczajną odporność na jego działanie. *'''Czary - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Światło słoneczne -' może ich poparzyć, ale nie może ich zabić. Wszyscy Pierwotni zaopatrzeni są w pierścienie z kamieniem szlachetnym (lapis lazuli), które mają ich chronić. *'Zaproszenie' '- '''Pierwotny, jak normalny wampir musi zostać zaproszony do siedzib zamieszkanych przez ludzi. Od tej reguły odstępują szpitale, hotele itp. *'Klątwa łowcy -''' gdyby Pierwotny zabił jednego z łowców Bractwa Pięciu, byłby torturowany przez swoje halucynacje, aż do momentu w którym sam by się zabił lub potencjalny łowca zabije swoją pierwszą ofiarę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde' - owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. W przypadku Mikaela działa jedynie tymczasowo. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Wystąpienia Sezon 3 *''The End of The Affair'' (flashback) *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' The Originals: Sezon 1 *''Always and Forever'' (retrospekcja) *''Le Grand Guignol'' (retrospekcja) *''Farewell to Storyville'' (retrospekcja) *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' (duch) *''The Battle of New Orleans'' (duch) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (duch, wskrzeszony) ' The Originals: Sezon 2' *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''The Wheel Inside the Wheel'' Relacje Esther Niklaus Mikaelson Mikael i Klaus nigdy nie mieli dobrych relacji. Już w dzieciństwie mężczyzna "zawiódł się" na nim, ponieważ chłopiec był za dobry, zbyt wrażliwy. Według Mikaela idealny syn miał być silny, pewny siebie i starać sie, aby jego rodziciel mógł nazwać go swoją największą dumą. Niklaus nie sprostał wymaganiom ojczym, co sprawiło, iż zaczął on bić i upokarzać swojego przybranego syna - w ten sposób chciał, aby Klaus stał się silny. Po śmierci Henrika, Mikael za pomocą Esther przemienił swoją rodzinę w wampiry, łącznie z Klausem. Mimo ich złych relacji, Mikael nadal chciał go ocalić przed wilkołakami. Zabijając po raz pierwszy człowieka, uwolnił swój wilczy gen, co sprawiło, iż ojczym zorientował się, że Nik nie może być jego dzieckiem - sam nie był wilkołakiem. W ten sposób dowiedział się o zdradzie Esther. Rebekah Mikaelson Ciekawostki *Jest czwartym Pierwotnym pojawiającym się w serialu. *Ze wszystkich Pierwotnych, Mikaela można uznać za najbardziej groźnego i dumnego. *Mikael jest pierwotnym łowcą wampirów. *Zamiast krwi ludzkiej żywi się na wampirach. *Mikael jest silniejszy od swoich dziećmi, ponieważ karmi się na wampirach. *Jego ulubienicą była Rebekah. Mikael przyznał też, że jest dumny nazywając Elijah swoim synem, więc jest możliwe, że był jego drugim ulubionym dzieckiem. Tuż przed "plagą" jego ulubienicą była pierwotna córka, Freya. *Pod koniec A Closer Walk With Thee prosi Davinę, aby go wskrzesiła, by mógł zniszczyć Klausa, co czarownica w finałowym odcinku pierwszego sezonu TO wykonuje. Nastolatka obejmuje go jednak zaklęciem, które sprawia, iż Mikael musi wykonywać jej rozkazy. *Pragnie zabić swoją przyrodnią wnuczkę, która jest córką Niklausa. *W R''ed Door'' wyznaje, że nie zawsze nienawidził Klausa. Po raz pierwszy widząc swego syna, pomyślał, że właśnie on będzie prawdziwym wojownikiem. *W Red Door, Klaus mówi, że po raz pierwszy widzi, jak Mikael ucieka. *Mikael jako jedyny nieśmiertelny na świecie jest odporny na Ostrze Papy Tunde, tzn. że nóż zneutralizował go tylko na chwilę. Pierwotny najzwyczajniej na świecie wyjął z siebie ostrze, które nie mogło go unieruchomić w cierpieniu, ale które znacznie go osłabiło. Swoją odporność na nie tłumaczył tym, iż zaznał w życiu więcej bólu, niż inni na świecie, dzięki czemu jest odporny na więcej niż pozostali. *Lubi islandzką folkową muzykę. Galeria Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Pierwotni Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Łowcy wampirów Kategoria:Zabici przez Klausa